Faith Confronts Buffy & The rest Of the Scooby Gan
by Ice11
Summary: Faith was planning on leaving till she felt a pull leading her back to Buffy. Explaining to her & the rest the reasons she did what she had done
1. Default Chapter

Faith's Confrontation With Buffy & The rest Of Scooby gang ....  
  
She knew she should have left while she had the chance but something pulled her back  
  
to the small town where all her troubles began and where it also ended.  
  
Well so she thought and if she were to be truthful her problems began way before she had ever  
  
ended up in Sunnydale. Every since she could remember trouble always seem to find her somehow. So she went along to get along some things she regretted others she knew she would do again. She had learned at a young age not to trust anyone and never under no circumstance admit you cared. Her family had taught her that one. Hell she still had the scars from times she tried to show she loved her mother just to get beat and told she was worthless.  
  
Which is why she was seriously wanting to change her desicion of going back but that strange pull and the tiny voice in her mind kept telling her that it was what she needed to do.  
  
She just couldn't leave things the way they were knowing that if she didn't at least try and say what she needed she'd never be able to shake the irrating voice and move on in her life.  
  
Which is what she desperately needed to find some kind of peace in this crazy ass life she called her own.  
  
That's why Faith found herself sitting outside the Bronze watching the Scooby gang sitting and chatting about something or another probably some big time vamp or demon they had just stopped from trying to take over the world.  
  
She looked at each one and thought of the things she had done to them and knew they never really deserved. But at the time she felt alone and not one of them tried to reach out or show her they cared. Well actually she knew that wasn't true one did but even with her it felt as if it was out of pity. Just one more thing for the great Buffy to prove. Take in the girl from the wrong side of the tracks and show her how she should be.  
  
Faith remembered the first day she saw the slayer and knew then that she had fallen but with her attitude back then she blew it off as energy and lust after slaying a vamp that thought she was his next meal.  
  
As she continued to watch them she wished that she could have been a part of the family they had built but now to it was to late for any of that. She had tried in the beginning but never truely felt like a part of the group. It had always felt like they just used her when needed and when that was done they would do their thing never asking or caring if she wanted to join in on their fun. That's what made her turn to the mayor after the accident she never really meant to kill the man he had come out of no where but she knew down deep nobody believed that. Sure Buffy pretended to care but again she knew that was just for show.  
  
So instead of hurting she turned to what she knew best and that was anger. Hurting anyone who got in the way.  
  
At the time she thought the reason for doing the things she had done was to prove that she was somebody to reckon with and not just some side kick to throw away when the job was done.  
  
But now she knew better had time to think and it was because she had let herself care to really love someone and when they acted like they could careless if she lived or died . She decided to take revenge by hurting the ones they loved.  
  
Picking herself off the ground she decided it was time to face the music so to speak. It was going to be hard considering the reactions she would get from even thinking of showing her face but it had to be done.  
  
So much had changed since they last saw each other. Willow was now with some girl she knew they called Tara who also seem to be a witch, Xander was involved with an ex vegence demon , There was a new vampire by the name of Spike who apparently was unable to cause any harm do to to some chip that had been planted in his head, Dawn who had to be some kind of key a God had wanted and Buffy had beaten. Then there was Buffy who's mother had recently died. Faith felt guilty because she'd never be able to say she was sorry for what she had done to her.  
  
Now she was going to face them all as she walked in she could feel eyes on her and the coldness in the air. But still this would not stop her she walked up to the table and stopped staring at the ground trying to get the courage for what she had to say. 


	2. The ConFrontation

The Confrontation....  
  
Faith could feel their stares and thought o.k. so far no one has tried to hit this could be a good sign, But no sooner than she had the thought and looked up to meet their eyes she felt a smack to the side of her face. It had stung and it had also startled her that the first to make a move had been Willow. Well not really but somehow she thought Buffy would be the first to swing. All eyes were shocked that Willow had made such a move and Buffy had stepped forward just in case Faith decided to repay the favor. But was suprised to see Faith just standing shocked as much as the rest of the group. They were all startled when Faith looked to Willow rubbing the place she had just been struck. Then giggle and say I guess I had that one coming Red probably more but before anyone decides they will go next I just wanted you to know I'm not here to cause trouble. I just came here to say what I have to and then I'll leave.  
  
That's when Buffy asked with a very annoyed voice Why would we want to hear anything from you after everything you've done. I think it would be better if you just leave now before I do something alot worse than Willow.  
  
That's when broke Willow in and said no Buffy let her say what she has to I think it will be good for us all if she explains everything. Buffy just stared in amazement then said Wil you just slapped her how can you go from that to wanting to hear anything she say's.  
  
Willow grabbed Tara's hand and said I don't don't know what made me slap her maybe just from the shock of seeing her now after everything that has happen. But I do know that if we don't let her say her peace then I for one will always wonder what is was and why she did those things. I guess it'll be some kinda closure for us all and I think we all need that after everything we've been through.  
  
Buffy looked around and everybody seemed to agree so she looked back to Faith and more or less growled Fine say what you have to say then I may decide not to kick your ass which I think will be very doubtful.  
  
Faith looked to Willow in thanks and knew the girl had just given her a chance that everybody knew she didn't deserve.  
  
Once again she looked to the ground and said before I start I want you all to know that I know what I did was wrong and I'll never be able to forgive myself let alone expecting you all to. But I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything and if I could I would take it all back but as we all know I can't and what's done is done. I just wish I hadn't hurt you all.  
  
When I first came here I was young and still full of anger so when you all tried to make me one of you. I was'nt ready for that and twisted it into something I could deal with. Which was thinking that you were just using me for some side kick that could help when needed but the rest of the time was just some street trash you did'nt need around. I know that was wrong and I realize that now but as I said I was'nt used to anybody caring  
  
I also know it was'nt any excuse to do the things I did. But when the mayor took me in and treated me like more than a useless pawn I let the darkness take over and did'nt care who got hurt. Even then I knew it was wrong and at first I was really only going in to find out what needed to be done to stop his plans. Then when it seemed like you all thought the worse it just hurt to think that none of you could believe that I could actually be trying to help and the only way I knew to stop hurting was to do the hurting myself and that's what I did. I really am sorry for everything.  
  
She heard Buffy laugh and it caused her to look up. That's when Buffy hit her and asked you expect us to believe that it's probably just some plan to try and get us to let you back in so you can hurt one of us or even try to kill us. Well Faith I'm not falling for it thier the only family I have left and I'll be dammed if I let you or any one else hurt them.  
  
Xander had been quiet through it all but when he seen Buffy hit Faith he knew he had to stop her  
  
Somewhere in some small part of his mind he knew Faith was being honest even if she had tried to strangle him.  
  
He put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and told her to stop that there was no reason for her to react that way well actually there was but right here and now Faith was'nt doing anything to hurt any of them.  
  
Buffy stared like he had gone crazy and said Don't tell me your falling for her Bullshit to especially after what she's done to you. Am I the only one that is'nt gonna believe her lying ass.  
  
Xander just shrugged and said he didn't know he was just tired of the anger and pain it was time to let go. They should just leave everything in the past.  
  
She just laughed and looked back to Faith. Then asked is that all you had to say if it is you better go now before I decide to ignore them and bring you some serious pain. Because unlike them I know your up to something.  
  
Faith rubbing her jaw once again said well there was one last thing but it's to you more than it is them.  
  
Buffy lifted an eyebrow and said this should be interesting go ahead Faith what is it you want to say what that it should have been me that got stuck with the knife and not you. Well sorry Faith afraid not just goes to show who is the true slayer and who is the wannabe.  
  
Everyone was a little shocked by Buffy's hatefulness But Faith wasn't she knew it would be brought up. She just shook her head and said No B, that's not what I wanted to say. What I want to say is that I Love You am in Love with you have been since the day we met and probably always will be and your the one I the most sorry to.  
  
Again the scoobs were shocked by what was said and who said it considering Faith had pretty much made it look like she hated Buffy.  
  
They all sat in an erie silence and waited to see what Buffy's reaction would be. 


	3. Buffy's Reaction

Buffy's Reaction To Faith....  
  
Buffy looked from Faith to the Scoobs in shock. She could'nt believe what she had just heard. Faith had just declared her love and apparently she'd been that way for awhile. Especially after all had done to go out of her way to try and destroy them. At one time she would have been happy to hear those words because she had bee feeling the same for awhile now but was'nt sure how to approach the subject then after the Mayor and Faith gone physco on them she pused her feelings back and did what shr had to do in order to save everybody. the fellings had never died they were in fact as stong as ever but something told her this was just another game Faith was playing.  
  
So she did the only thig she could think of at that time and that was to back hand Faith with all her slayer power. Causing Faith to lose her balance a little.  
  
Faith looked up and said "I'm not here to fight B I just came to say what i had to and now I'll go.  
  
As she turned to leave Buffy grabbed her arm and said " No you're not going to come in here say sorry and say you love me then leave without me getting my say in. So you just stand there and listen if you meant anything at all of what you just said you will.  
  
Faith nodded her head and Buffy started. You know Faith I don't believe a word you just said but let's just say I did. Then it's said because actually Faith I've also had feelings for you for quite some time now, I just never knew how to approach you. With your Want, Take Have attitude. I figured you would have either freaked or laughed and then taken advatage of the situation using me for a way to get off then walk away and I wanted more than that I wanted you in my life for more than a night and to be honest a part of me still does cause unlike you Faith my feelings are true not just some twisted way of getting revenge. I think we would have been good togeather but now we'll never know because you fucked that up. With the way you think and look at things. I guess you did get a little of what you wanted. You wanted friendship and took it. Then used it and twisted it into somithing morbid. That's why you'll never know the having part cause I won't let my self believe your lies and take the chance of someone getting hurt or die'.  
  
  
  
Xander,Anya,Willow, Tara, Spike and Dawn all sat in silence. They were in shock from the words Buffy just spoke and the coldness of them. If it had'nt been so quiet they probably would'nt have heard Faith when she spoke or the shakiness of her voice. She was'nt sure where her strength came from but after she heard what Buffy had to say.She knew could'nt walk away without somehow making Buffy understand she was'nt playing a game. So she looked at Buffy and when their eyes met. She moved in a little closer locked her gaze to only Buffy. Then said " B, I did'nt to come in here say what I did and expect everyone to forgive me then run off on with you planning on our future life.  
  
I just wanted you to know how I felt I could'nt leave without at least telling you. So I'll leave now btu before I go I want to do one last thing just so you'll know. I'm telling the truth" and with that she grabbed Buffy with a stregnth she was even surprised by. Pulling her towards herself and pinning Buffy's arms to her sides she kissed her it was'nt a forceful one just a meeting of lips not tongues involve. when Buffy did moan and try to take control by running her tongue over Faith's lips. She felt the girl pull away and noticed a sad look in her eyes. Then heard her say "I don't want our first kiss if there is ever chance of one to be out of anger or trying to prove something. i want it to be out of a mutual desire. With that she turned shocking everyone when she did'nt walk out the door instead she went to the bathroom.  
  
Willow was the first to speak telling Buffy that she felt. Faith really meant she said and maybe one of them should go into the ladies room and try to talk to her. Buffy looked around the table and saw that everbody seemed to be shaking thier head in agreement So Buffy said " Maybe your right Wil' but it's not going to be anybody other than me that goes in the rest can wait outside the door that way if she tries to pull any tricks. Then you'll be able to come in and help me control her enough to take her where I think she needs to and that is locked up for good.  
  
She turned and started walking towards the restroom with the rest of the gang behind her. They heard noises that sounded like somebody very upset. Buffy opened the door and was suprised when Faith turned towards her with tears in her eyes. She thought maybe she is telling the truth. Closing the door behind her. The rest stood outside waitng for something really incrediable to happen or something really bad either way their night was getting very interesting. 


	4. The Bathroom talk

Just As Buffy closed the door she saw Faith turn to her with tears in her eyes and quickly turn away. Buffy walked slowly to Faith not sure what the girl was up to but had to admit the girl looked like she was really upset. She thought that maybe this time Faith was being sincere. Still there was no way to be sure till they talked. She tried to lay a hand on Faith's shoulder to get her to turn around. But Faith shrugged it off still not turning to face Buffy she wiped out her face. " I'll be gone in a few B. then you and the rest of the gang won't have to worry about hearing or seeing me anymore" Buffy wasn't sure why but as soon as Faith spoke those words it had felt like somebody punched her in the gut. Part of her knew it was the senisable thing to do. Especially since she still wasn't sure of what would happen if Faith stayed but the part of her the biggest part that had fallen in love with Faith and still was very much in love with her. Nagged at her to do something that would make the girl stay. She had to know if there was a chance they could get past this and maybe have a chance at something more. Faith looked into the mirror meeting Buffy eyes. For a few seconds they stared in silence then Faith broke it saying " What is the one and only great slayer at a loss for words, Jesus B. I thought you would have something to say' Buffy still wasn't sure what to think but she had to ask " Why Faith? Why now after all that has happened have you decided to come and declare your love" Faith just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders then dropped her gaze from Buffy. This was a sign that she was giving up and closing everything out. Buffy was bound and determend that she wasn't going to let the girl off that easy. She grabbed Faith's arm and turned her so that they stod face to face. This way Buffy could see if this was all a game or if Faith's feelings were sincere. Faith tried to resist but Buffy wasn't letting go. " No, Faith it's not ending that easy your not going to come in say the things you have then clam up like it never happened, You did that once before and we see where that got you. So before you think of running don't cause I will find you and I won't be so easy going as now. So tell me why you came back when you could have easily have left".  
  
Faith knew if she really wanted to she could get out of Buffy's hold but she knew if she tried then Buffy would take that as her lying about everything and she didn't want that. Plus she was tired of running it was what she had always done before it was easier but it also led to her hurting people and she didn't want to that anymore either she had hurt enough people including herself. Which nobody seemed to be able to see all could see was Faith the party girl the one that took what she wanted no matter the circumstances. They didn't see the girl deep inside that only wanted somebody to care for and to care about her.  
  
She looked into Buffy's eyes and said" It's like I said I came back cause I had to. Yeah I could have ran but I'm tired of that plus I wanted no that's not right I needed to apologize for what I have done and to tell ya how I felt even though I knew you probably wouldn't believe me. Now I have and I'll go the only thing I regret is knowing that I could have had a chance with the only person I loved and claimed they felt the same. But I Fucked it up, Like I always do'. With that she switched positions to where she held Buffy's arms giving her a quick kiss and saying " I really do love you B. I always will and hopefully one day you'll believe that and forgive me'.  
  
Then making a quick sweeping motion with her leg she tripped Buffy making her end up on the floor. Then took off she stopped for a sec only long enough to tell the rest of the scoobs to tell Buffy she was sorry but she had to do it. The ran out the exit into the darkness of the city streets. Willow was the first to check on Buffy finding her getting back to her feet. She asked "What happened?'  
  
Buffy explained everything to the rest of the group and then looked towards the door wondering exactly where Faith was headed and how she was going to be able to find her. 


End file.
